


A Trip Down (not so sweet) Memory Lane

by A_Peculiar_Child



Series: A Peculiar Home: A Tale of Small Children. [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Claire is the sweetest, Enoch O'connor is awesome, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I will bring the girl back, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little Brothers, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Small Enoch, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, the kids don't know what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Peculiar_Child/pseuds/A_Peculiar_Child
Summary: The peculiars go to a carnival, where they meet a strange girl who claims to be able to do extraordinary things. What she does, however, may cause a little craziness in the home.
Relationships: Alma LeFay Peregrine & Original Character(s), Claire Densmore & Enoch O'Connor, Emma Bloom & Enoch O'Connor, Enoch O'Connor & Horace Somnusson, Enoch O'Connor & Original character, Hugh Apiston/Fiona Frauenfeld, Millard Nullings & Enoch O'Connor, Small Enoch O'Connor & everyone
Series: A Peculiar Home: A Tale of Small Children. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100909
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. The Carnival

"Why are we even 'ere?" Enoch complained, positively hating every terrible second of this torture.   
  
"Because Peculiars may be over here?" Emma rolled her eyes. "And to let the younger ones have some fun. Lighten up! You are so cynical for someone whose only 13. "  
  
"Over a hundred bloody years of bein' 13." He muttered fiercely, before promptly taking a delicious bite of cotton candy.  
  
"Emma! I think I found someone! " Claire came running furiously to the older children, her waved hair bobbing gently in the dazzling sun.  
  
"Finally! Something genuinely interestin' is happening. " The Carnival was merely not to his personal taste. Way back when he was in the side shows, people actually performed astonishing things. Now it's just card tricks and 'magic' that anyone could see through.  
  
Except Claire and Olive, apparently. Everytime they found a new magic trick to look at, they were convinced it was a peculiar.  
  
"What about her?" Claire asked, seemingly sad that no one was peculiar here. The girl she pointed triumphantly to wasn't part of the carnival, just set up in a small booth beside it. She had auburn, wiry, hair that looked like it desperately needed a serious combing. On the side of the booth was a small cardboard sign "Special services for sale. Willing to trade for almost anything of value. Inquire within. $20. "  
  
"So, how does this work?" Jacob politely asked the girl.  
  
"I don't want to be here.  My Uncle made me do it. He's in charge. " She closed her brilliant eyes and looked terribly saddened.  
  
"Hey, why not present a demonstration of what you can do?" Horace said, his voice flat as if he didn't care. Everyone knew he was intentionally withholding something when he sounded like that.  
  
"She can't do anything! Let's jus' go home! " Enoch instantly started.  
  
"You don't look like you are having fun. You should be. How old are you, twelve? " The girl politely asked, her hazel eyes glittering as she said so.  
  
"Thirteen." He said angrily.  
  
"I knew damned right, you would be older. Way too much is going on in those fierce eyes of yours. You dearly need to relax and be a kid. " She smiled ever so softly, almost a pitying smile.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"What is your name, old one?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Enoch."  
  
"Well, Enoch, do you have anything to trade? Uncle says no less than $20 per demonstration. He never said if it had to be per person. " She said." Hm. 7 of you. 2.75 each? That's reasonable, don't you think? "  
  
"Yeah, I'm out of here." Enoch started, before Horace promptly pulled him back.   
  
"That is reasonable." He took out a thick wad of cash.  He carefully counted 20 dollars, then slapped it down on the polished table. "Demonstrate us what you got."  
  
The charming girl smiled wryly. "Have you ever wanted to go back? Agewise, when the possible world made sense, and you still maintained your youthful innocence? "  
  
"Well, I can undoubtedly help with that. I invite a volunteer. " Barely looking, she grabbed Enoch.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry. I don't want to do this. "She whispered passionately, and before Enoch could reply, she gently tapped his forehead. He suddenly felt very faint, before a crisp, pure backness encased him. Soon enough, he unclosed his eyes. How long had he been standing here? An hour? And who were those older kids staring at him in profound shock? 

"Wotcha lads lookin' at then, eh, mate?" the boy demanded the others. They stared in complete shock as they tried to process what just happened. Standing in front of them was Enoch, but much younger. His eye bags from nights of restless nights were gone, and he had plump, rosy cheeks. He walked right up to Claire, and bowed extravagantly.

"My name is Enoch O'Connor! I'm right pleased ter meet yer!" 

"Enoch, do you remember me? I'm Claire! Why are you so small now? And why do you talk funny?"

He set his hands on his hips and stuck out his tongue. "I'm not wee and don't go on funny! Blimey Girls are weird! That ain't right nice, Claire, was it?" If the condition was different, everyone would laugh at the little boy.

"What have you done to Enoch?" Jacob whispered.

"I'm sorry. Uncle, he desperately desires me to be older." The girl was no longer 14. Presently, she looked at least twenty. 

"You know you are different, right?" Emma said. "There are others like you."

"Uncle is the only one who ever cared. I'm merely trying to make him happy." The girl, well now, woman looked deeply sorry. She nevertheless kept her glittering gaze.

"I'll give him his age after. Just meet me here in two weeks, I solemnly promise. I'm not a miserable sneak or a cheat."

"Merely explain that then!" Emma gestured impatiently to the now six-year-old Enoch genuinely trying to give Claire and Olive flowers.

"You paid for a demonstration. I gave you one." She sighed, "Now, I'm going to be back here in two weeks. You can get a refund then okay?"

"Wait, why did you select Enoch? He's not even the oldest!"

"I think your friend knows that. He doesn't look fazed at all." She pointed to Horace, who was talking to little Enoch as if he perceived what was going to happen all along.

"I'm going to kill that damned boy." Emma muttered. Little Enoch suddenly looked very scared, and hid behind Horace.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good, I promise!" He whimpered, as if Emma was going to injure him.

"I'm not mad at you, Enoch. I'm mad at Horace."

"Why?"

"You don't remember anything, do you?"

"I can remember lots and lots!" He said proudly.

"Try. Do you recognize who I am?" Bronwyn kneeled next to the little boy.

Enoch closed his eyes and scrunched his nose in concentration. "I don't know. I'm sorry." 

Bronwyn placed a brawny hand on his shoulder. Enoch flinched. Emma noticed it and realized Enoch had hinted at being abused before. 

"Enoch, honey, I will need to discuss something with the others. Will you go with Olive and Claire to keep them safe?"

The boy puffed out his chest and smiled. "I can do that easy peasy!"

Emma smiled at the child, so eager to please. He ran off to go "defend the girls." Emma knew Claire was more than capable of biting off anyone's arm that came too close to her or her friends. 

"Guys, we need to talk about Enoch." 

"The fact that he's a six-year-old?" Millard said "Or that he was always apologetic?"

"Both! Foremost, Enoch is a kid, and where did the girl go?" Emma looked around. She had seen her opportunity, and left. She left the booth up, but took down the sign.

"Horace, what the hell did you dream about?" Jacob asked, and everyone looked at the boy in his suit.

"A girl. Her making Enoch recollect what it's like to be a child." 

"Yeah, I can identify that, but why the hell Enoch? Even you are older than him!" Millard said impatiently.

"I think it is part of her peculiarity. She withdraws or delivers years to those who require it. Not anyone else."

"So are you saying..."

"Enoch is stuck like that for two weeks." Horace grinned. "Now we can witness how it was like when he was young, instead of his usual 'I'm maturer than you. I lived for 100 years' attitude."

"But what about the bird?" Bronwyn asked.

Everyone became suddenly silent. Millard started slowly,"We inform her what happened. Best way to progress."

"She's going to flip." Jacob muttered, and everyone agreed.


	2. A Little Mishap

Emma went off going to look for Fiona and Hugh, who weren't with them when Enoch turned tiny. Emma spotted them by the ferris wheel, where Hugh was holding Fiona tightly, afraid of even allowing her out of his sight.

"Fiona! Hugh! We gotta go home!" Emma called out. Fiona gave her the thumbs up. Hugh and Fiona smiled at each other, then Hugh asked, "What's going on? Miss P said we could stay for a couple of hours."

"We suffered a little mishap. We have to go promptly."

"Did Claire bite someone, or did you ignite something on fire?" Hugh smiled smugly.

"Bees are flying out of your mouth. As if that wasn't unusual." Emma commented "And no, it has something to do with Enoch."

Fiona had a questioning look on her face, so Emma signalled for them to follow her. What they discovered was Enoch, playing pattycake with Claire and Olive.

Fiona's eyes got massive. Hugh noticed her and chuckled. 

Enoch turned and grinned from ear to ear at Emma. "Who's that Emma? Why is 'e laughin'? And why does 'e 'ave bees in 'is mouth?"

"Oh my Bird, that is a mishap!" Hugh laughed, bees coming to determine the cause of their caretakers humor.

"Don't laugh. He's stuck like this for two weeks."

Fiona started dancing up and down. She was so thrilled. Miniature Enoch was adorable! She walked over to the younger ones and started sitting serenely, an enormous smile on her lips.

"Looks like Fiona and the younger ones are the only ones excited about this." Jacob scowled.

"Fiona knows a thing or two because she's seen a thing or two." Hugh clarified, then dropped his tone lower, "She had a little brother in Ireland, years ago. He died of malnourishment, right before Fiona found out about her powers."

Jacob stared at Fiona, who produced a dandelion for Enoch as he gaped in absolute glee. That would make sense why she was delighted. 

"So, Enoch, we are going to have to go home now, okay?" Bronwyn started, "We have to go see Miss Peregrine."

"Cool. Cheerio!" He remained playing with dandelions.

"I mean all of us. Plus you."

"Where's Mama, mate?" He asked sceptically. "I only go 'ome wiv 'er. She said don't go 'ome wiv blokes yer don't know."

The others stopped. How do you explain to a six-year-old that his mum was gone years ago?

"I know!" Millard proclaimed "Enoch, we can get you home, but only if you accompany with us."

"Okay, I guess. Wait, can she come? She's so cool!" He beamed at Fiona. Fiona smiled back.

"We all live together, Enoch." Emma said, "And all of us are 'cool' in various ways."

"What can you do then, luv?" Enoch said, and Jacob started howling with laughter.

"This." She made a flame dance on her fingertips.

"Woah. That is so awesome!" He stared at everyone in wonder. 

"Come on, Enoch, let's go." Bronwyn swung Olive onto her shoulders. 

"Kay. Let's go!"

The children walked back to Jacob's house.

"Why in the world is we goin' into a pottin' shed?" 

"That's how we get home."

"Like a trap door?"

"Sort of." Jacob ushered the little boy in, and with a pop! They entered Devil's Acre.

"Wow! I'm back home! London is nice, but there are too many dead people."

"I'm not even going to ask." Jacob shook his head. Enoch was pretty messed up, but then again, who the hell told a six year old that London was full of dead people.

"Mistress! We need to talk to you!" Horace went to see where Miss Peregrine was.

"Mister Somnusson? I thought you were at the carnival you begged me to allow you all go to?" She came out of the kitchen and looked over all her wards. A quick mental headcount proved one was missing.

"Where is Mister O'Connor?" She arched an eyebrow at Emma.

"I'm right here miss!" The small boy let go of Fiona's hand and came to the front. "I'm very pleased to meet you!"

"Miss Bloom? Mister Portman? What happened to Mister O'Connor?!"


	3. A Day with Fiona

"Okay, so there was this girl that we thought was peculiar. Turns out, she is and she took Enoch's years and added it to herself. " Jacob started.  
  
"She announced she would be back in two weeks to return them. She got away before we could force her to return them now. " Emma added.  
  
"Now Enoch is smaller than me!" Claire interjected.  
  
"I am NOT!" Enoch stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well, better make the best of this." Miss Peregrine groaned, and kneeled next to the little boy.  
  
"Would you prefer some lunch?" Miss Peregrine asked.  
  
"Yes, please!" Enoch said. "I'm super 'ungry!"  
  
"Okay, I've got some turkey leftover from dinner; we can prepare a sandwich. "  
  
Enoch went about getting some lunch with Claire and Olive while the rest of the peculiars discussed little Enoch.  
  
"He actually looks happy." Jacob remarked.  
  
"This was before his depression. And before he discovered he was a dead raiser. " Horace said.  
  
"I should capture some photos before he gets older." Millard joked, "Next take them out to show him!"  
  
"That is an excellent idea, Millard!" Bronwyn said and carefully brought out her portable camera. "When I find the right moment, we can snap a quick photo!"  
  
"So. Horace has bees, and Hugh can see into the future? " Enoch was talking eagerly to Olive.  
  
"No, Hugh has bees! They live inside him! "  
  
"This is hard." Enoch sounded stressed.  
  
"You knew it before!" Olive said  
  
"Well, I don't anymore, okay? Blimey! I don't want ter do this anymore. " He yelled.  
  
"There's no need to yell. You could try a little... "  
  
At that point, a loud yelp was heard. Then two more, different sounding ones. This was followed by Olive running into the room, crying. She was followed by Enoch and Claire. Both were missing a tooth, and Enoch had blood running down his face.   
  
"Magpie! What's going on? " Bronwyn said.  
  
"Enoch just hit me. He never hit me before, but he hit me now! " She sported a black eye." Claire punched him back and now Enoch's nose is bleeding! "  
  
"I hate you!" Enoch yelled at Claire.  
  
"I hate you too! I want Old Enoch back! " she wailed.  
  
"Well, then I'm never growin' up!"   
  
"Little ones!" Miss Peregrine scolded.  
  
"HE STARTED IT!"  
  
"Liar, Olive wouldn't shut it! And then you 'it me! When Mama don't button it, Papa 'its 'er. Fen she says it were good for 'er! I was being nice! "   
  
Before Miss Peregrine could say anything, Fiona suddenly took hold of Enoch by the hand and took him into another room. She looked him straight in the eye. His solemn, grey eyes stared frightfully at her. Scared and scared  
  
Even though Fiona went to a healer who gave her her tongue, back, she never utilized it. Presently, she was adopting her pronounced Irish accent.  
  
"Do you think it was good for Mama?"  
  
Enoch looked down. "No. She says she's aright though, so that's good? I 'ear 'er cry at night, but she looks aright in the chuffin' morning! "  
  
"Was it alright when Claire punched you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why Olive?"  
  
"I dunno."   
  
"Then apologise."  
  
"I'm sorry." Enoch looked at Fiona with his enormous, frightened eyes, then stood up taller and closed his eyes. "I'm ready for my beating now."  
  
Fiona's eyes softened. "I'm not hitting you."  
  
"No dinner? I'll go right ter sleep, 'onest! "  
  
Fiona laughed merrily. "No, how about you go properly clean your room? I'll help you out. "  
  
"I 'ave a room?"  
  
"Near the basement."  
  
"Basements are scary." Enoch said, gnawing his lip. Fiona laughed when she heard that. The Enoch she recognized was essentially a basement mole rat.  
  
"I've never been in the basement before. My friend practically lived there! "  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He went away for a while."  
  
"What is he like?" Enoch asked.  
  
"You should ask Hugh that, after you apologise to Olive!"   
  
Fiona and Enoch came back to the living room, where Claire and Olive were arguing who Enoch hit harder.  
  
"I'm mighty sorry I hit you both. You hit hard, Claire. That hurt. " Enoch displayed the tooth she had knocked out.   
  
"Good for you! Boys shouldn't hit girls! " She stuck out her tongue.  
  
Enoch disregarded her and stuck to asking the crucial questions. "Hugh, Fiona said she had a friend who lived in the basement. What was he like? "  
  
Hugh looked questioningly, Fiona smiled mischievously and gestured at Enoch. She had set up her lovely boyfriend with a hard one.  
  
Now Hugh had to adequately describe Enoch to Enoch.  
  
"He was 13\. And he had raven hair and bags under his eyes. "  
  
"And sarcastic." Jacob said, catching on, "And he dearly likes to carve. "  
  
"I like clay. Do you have any clay? "  
  
"I think E..." Emma stopped. " E. has some. In his bedroom"  
  
Enoch looked over to Fiona, who smiled and escorted him to his bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile, prim Miss Peregrine started to inadvertently discover a side to Fiona that she had never seen until now.  
  
"Hugh, may I speak with you a moment?"  
  
"By all means."  
  
"You and Miss Frauenfeld maintain this emotional connection. I have never seen her even I to connect with anyone else. "She sighed wearily, "Now that Enoch's age is regressed, she revealed a side from before. Before the famine, when she thought she was ordinary. "  
  
"I noted that. I think Enoch reminds her of her little brother. "  
  
"Then this experience is good for her and will help her open up more."  
  


* * *

  
Enoch wrinkled his nose in distaste when he came inside the dimly lit room.  
  
"Why is everything so dark?" 

Fiona shrugged. Who could understand the ways of Enoch?

Suddenly, the little boy's pale face got even paler.

On the table were a couple of knives. Not the normal carving knives for clay, but box cutters and a paring knife.

Fiona slowly walked up to the table. There was a crumpled note. She carefully unfolded it.

> Dear Everyone,
> 
> I'm sorry that I am even here. I'm a waste of flesh. You all deserve to have me not in your life. You all helped me postpone this day, but I feel you all need someone worth it to love. Jacob, you bastard, I hated Abe not you. Not out of jealousy, but something deeper. I'm taking that one to my grave.
> 
> Victor, I'm coming to see you, mate.
> 
> You all better not try to bring me back.
> 
> Thanks for 75 years of love.
> 
> Love, Enoch

Fiona dropped the note. She looked over at the little boy in shock. He was still staring at the knives. Fiona walked over, and snatched the knives. 

"Fi, what did it say?"

"Nothin that should worry you." She smiled. "Enoch, Promise me one thing, okay?"

"Okay."

"Never forget that someone loves you."


	4. A Discussion of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others discuss what to do about mini Enoch.  
> 

"Fi? I'm tired." Enoch's intense grey eyes seemed to look deep into her soul. His lids sagged in lethargy.

Fiona carefully tucked the innocent child in and bade him goodnight. She kissed his cheek and whispered tenderly, "Sleep tight."

* * *

Hugh could not bear seeing Fiona so worried. She had described to him everything, and frankly, it was a lot to take in. Hugh felt compelled to gather everyone together.

All, except Claire and Olive, they had no business learning about this just yet. Bronwyn had already tucked them into bed.

"Aw, shit." Jacob murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes, that about sums it up." Millard responded critically.

Hugh looked to his lifelong friends, who all wore the enormous burden on their faces. Well, he didn't know about Millard, but still.

"I had no idea Enoch was that depressed. I thought he... was merely being Enoch." Emma whispered. 

No one knew. Enoch was excellent at masking emotions. But not behind smiles, like others. No, he hid with a heart made of metal, not even allowing anything to pass through.

"And now we have a choice to make." Horace fumed, thinking about his beloved friend. "Let him get his age back, but risk his depression catching up to him. Or..."

He looked up at everyone. His familiar face looked even older now, his face creased with worry. He would have to fix his appearance later.

"Or..." Jacob emphasised.

"Or we can allow him to grow up at a reasonable pace, to try to go around it." He finished.

Emma asked what Enoch would do.

"Enoch would likely say 'Fuck you' to life, and go ahead and age up himself." Jacob remarked.

"And that is my point." Horace said. "We could just not show up in two weeks, and Enoch learns from us and grows up here, and bang! No more suicidal Enoch."

"We don't even know if Enoch, the older Enoch, is still inside, understanding all of this and having a hearty laugh." Millard pointed out.

"What the heck are we going to do?" Emma put her head in her hands, her long, sandy hair falling around her.

"We are going to have to make do, and monitor any progress in Enoch." Millard explained, "Like Horace said, he could learn in this little time he has in... this state."

Hugh shot a look towards Enoch's room. The poor kid.

* * *

Lightning rocked the house that night, as it did every night in Devil's Acre. White hot flashes of lightning tore across the sky. Horace was awake, as he usually was at this hour, with a cup of coffee in his hand a computer he *ahem* _borrowed_ from Jacob. The lightning just gave him another excuse to stay up, to ward off his dreams.

He heard whimpering, and thought it must have been Olive or Claire, going to sleep with Bronwyn.

"H-horace?" A child's voice whispered.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Whatcha doing?" He walked up to the older boy and looked at the coffee and computer. 

"Enoch, why are you up?" Horace said,

"Lightning. Can I see what you are looking at? That's a weird-looking book."

"Come on," Horace said. The little boy crawled up and looked at the screen. Horace was scrolling through Youtube, and had been watching some DIY stuff Jacob downloaded. Never to actually make, just for a time killer. 

"How the heck are the pictures moving?" Enoch asked.

"I actually have no idea." Horace replied, and they sat in silence, the only sounds was the soft music in the background and the occasional crack of thunder.

"Horace, why are you up? Everybody else is sleeping." Enoch asked, as pure curiosity crept upon his face.

"It takes me awhile to go to sleep." Horace was trying not to talk about this and instead focus on the screen. 

"You should try sleep." He said, grasping the older boy's hand. "I can sleep with you if you are scared."

Horace smiled at the boy and took his hand. He closed the computer and followed Enoch back to the bedroom.


	5. A Battle Rages On Inside

Enoch snuggled close to the prophet. His little head resting on the blonde boys arm. The younger boy snuggled closer to Horace's chest.

They were in Horace's bedroom, as Enoch had said his room was extremely cold for Horace. Horace grew up in France, so he often woke to snow, but that was a long time ago. Enoch was right.

Up close to his old, old, friend, now a little boy, he felt strangely watchful of him. He thought back to all they had been through together. He kissed the little boy's head and stroked his hair.

"Horace?" Enoch said."You okay?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking."

"Goodnight. Love you, Horace."

Horace felt his throat clench at that. Enoch was not the one to announce that, and it would have been so awkward to say that if he was 13.

"L-love you too En-enoch." He stammered, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. "Goodnight."

When Horace finally fell asleep, his dreams were pleasant and short. He smiled in his sleep, knowing the nightmares would not come tonight.

* * *

Enoch woke up earlier then the rest of the children. It was still dark out, and Enoch smiled. Today was going to be a good day. Suddenly, he heard a voice. 

"Who's there?" He asked, but got no reply. He went to the washbasin and splashed some cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror, but instead of his face, he saw someone else. He looked like Papa, but younger.

"Who in God's green earth are you?" Enoch asked, wondering if he should get someone to help him.

"I'm you, stupid." The older Enoch scowled.

"I'm not stupid!" He said, returning an identical face. "You can't be me. I am me! At least, I think so."

"Just listen. You can't keep on embarrassing me! Hitting Claire? Sleeping with Horace?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothin." He said quietly. It reminded him of when his Papa yelled at him for not being fast enough, or not liking to go outside, or even when he would sit and play with clay, instead of a baseball.

"Stop being such an embarrassment!" Papa would say, before knocking him on the head. "You are the son of a honourable man! Act like it!"

"'m sorry." Enoch said, his eyes welled up in tears. "I promise I won't be a-a... I won't mess up."

Bronwyn heard the child crying in the bathroom. 

"Enoch, honey? Are you okay?"

"Tell her to go away!" Enoch in the mirror hissed.

"G-g-go away, p-please." Enoch said softly.

"Enoch, you can talk to me about whatever you need to, okay?" She said gently.

"Kay, Bronwyn." He replied.

"As if." the older boy huffed.

"Bronwyn is nice. You are just a mean, no good, dim-witted numpty!" He said and left the mirror to itself.

* * *

"Hey, buddy, what's going on?" Horace said, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep with you anymore." Enoch said, his eyes filled with tears.

"Why not?" Horace asked, and patted the space next to him on the bed.

Enoch got up on the bed and told Horace everything. The boy in the mirror, and how he claimed to be Enoch. The fact that he was an em-bar-a-scent.

"You know what buddy?" Horace said, wiping the child's face, "My friend, the one that's away right now? He never listened to anyone. INCLUDING himself. In fact, especially himself. You just have to keep doing what you do, and don't change for anyone. Okay?"

"Alright!" Enoch said, and hugged Horace, "Yor the bloomin' bestest!" And he ran off, ready to start the day with a song in his heart and a skip in his step.

* * *

"Enoch, this is how you play Ring-a-ring-a-rosies!" Olive said, and gave Enoch her hand. Claire took the other hand, and they skipped in a circle, singing:

"Ring-a-ring-a-rosies  
A pocketful of posies  
Ashes, ashes  
We all fall down!"

"Why would yer want ter fall dahn? That's daft."

"It's part of the game, dummy!" Claire shot back.

"Why can't we just play in peace?" Olive, who was the eldest out of the three said. "You two argue so much, go on and get married!"

"I would never marry Enoch! He's way older than me!" Claire scowled "Besides, he'll marry you first, Olive!"

"I'm not marryin' anyone! I 'ate stupid girl games!" He said, and threw his hands up in the air.

Olive blushed wildly. "Nobody in their right mind would think that Enoch is my boyfriend."

"Yer can say that again." Enoch said.

Emma walked by and waved to the children.

 _Emma is purty,_ Enoch thought, _She can't be with Jacob! He's not nearly as cool or nice as Her!_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can take the Horace & Enoch however you want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I have no way to write Noor into this. I guess she doesn't exist in this world?  
> Trigger warning: Child abuse. Homophobic slurs. Graphic violence. death.  
> You have been warned.

"Hey, Emma!" Enoch yelled. He had followed Fiona for countless hours, picking the fragrant flowers that grew by accident.

"What?" Emma turned to see the little boy holding his floral bouquet. 

"For you!" He said and bowed extravagantly. They were dog roses, and Emma immediately knew where they came from.

"They are lovely. Thank you, kind sir!" She said, and curtseyed back, causing Jacob to burst into hearty peals of laughter. Enoch grinned delightedly and ran back to the other little ones.

Emma turned to Jacob, "I would be quiet. It looks like somebody has competition."

"Nah, Do you see the way he looks at Claire?" Jacob joked. "They already got the arguing like an old married couple down."

Emma looked across to see Enoch and Claire arguing again. Olive was stepping in between, and earnestly trying to make peace. "Enoch was so different when he was little. I wonder what could have changed him."

* * *

110 years ago

> "Mama, what ya doing?" Enoch said.
> 
> "Baking bread. Go run along, dear, before your Father finds out you've been inside all day."
> 
> "Mama, I don't like to go outside. I like staying in here, and making these!" He showed her a handmade doll he had made. It had a smear for a face, but other then that, it was pretty anatomically correct.
> 
> "Honey, your father thinks that if you don't go out and do 'boy things', you will not grow up to be the practical man you could be."
> 
> "I ain't ever growing' up!" He said defiantly.
> 
> "But you will have to, one day."
> 
> Suddenly, the front door slammed. Dear Mrs. O'Connor knew that sound well. Enoch's father, a rather ill-tempered man, was drunk again. He would promptly demand she have a loaf of bread baked, and a glass of intoxicating wine. He would either scream at Enoch or pretend he didn't exist. She fervently hoped it was the latter.
> 
> "Go to your room, Enoch." She said quietly.
> 
> Enoch started to his room, but was blocked by the large man. His steely grey eyes seemed to penetrate Enoch's very being.
> 
> "Boy, what did I tell you about being inside today?"
> 
> Enoch just looked up at his father with a scared face.
> 
> "Enoch O'Connor, you will ANSWER ME!"
> 
> "It was raining today, sir." he said quietly.
> 
> "That's not what I asked. Maybe you need your ear to be a little wider!" the man roared, and grabbed Enoch's ear.
> 
> Abigail O'Connor bit her lip. She miscarried twice, just a year after Enoch was born. Instead of taking it out on her, her husband had turned on their only son.
> 
> "You want to grow up to be a fairy, huh? Is that what you want?" He said, shaking the boy. He started shaking Enoch so hard that the little boy could get whiplash.
> 
> "James..." Abigail said quietly, "Please, stop."
> 
> "Shut up, Abbie." He growled, "Your son needs to learn a lesson.
> 
> "Our son is eight." She said, "And I told him not to go outside today. I had just cleaned, and didn't want him tracking mud indoors."
> 
> Her husband ignored her and instead focused on Enoch, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson, spineless boy. You are learning to become an undertaker whether you like it or not."
> 
> "James, you are going to leave the child with dead bodies?" Abbie exclaimed.
> 
> "You should know it's what is best for him, woman. I seem to be the only one who does." He snarled.
> 
> * * *
> 
> For five whole years, Enoch saw dead bodies. When he went to sleep, all he saw was ghostly pale faces, and he would be scared they were coming for him.
> 
> Mama had died, trying to bring another child into the world. A baby girl made it, but Abigail didn't. One of the first bodies Enoch prepared was the one of his own mother.
> 
> Everytime James O'Connor looked at the little girl, all he saw was someone to blame for his wife's death.
> 
> Enoch had no idea what to do with Matilda. She was so small, and any trace of gentleness from his youth was torn, ripped from him. 
> 
> "Nucky!" Mattie giggled.
> 
> "Mattie, I'm working. Go play by yourself." Enoch was busy trying to place a mouse's heart and lungs into a homunculi. The breaks he got were few and he decided he was going to do something he was good at.
> 
> "You are no fun." She pouted. She looked so much like Mama, it hurt Enoch's head.
> 
> "Nothing is fun about real life, okay? There is only hurt." He said. Papa told him it was his fault Mama died. He should have never been born.
> 
> "Nucky, you are mean." She said, and skipped off to go look for something to do.
> 
> Enoch sighed in relief. He focused on the figure in front of him.
> 
> "Come on and twitch, like you did before, you bloody bastard."

* * *


	7. Birds of a Feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood. Just going to warn all of you people like me who need a moment to prepare.
> 
> Oh, and Minor Millard/Bronwyn. I love those two.
> 
> Shout out to Callie_Girl for always being the one to always comment and help me to keep going. Love all of you!

It was a week before Enoch had to transform back to his adolescent self. Li'l Enoch was so sunny, but inside it was agony for him. His older alter ego would bully him every time he saw his reflection.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

Bronwyn had heard crying from the little boy sitting in the bathroom.

"I'm helping you!"

Suddenly, a deafening crash occurred.

Bronwyn furiously swung open the door. She saw Enoch, on the polished floor, face first. His eyes were shut, and there was blood streaming from his head. The mirror was smashed, and you could faintly see the outline of a person.

The ravanette let a tiny squeak come from her mouth, before saying wisely, "Oh, Bird."

* * *

It was appropriate to rush Enoch to Mother Dust. Bronwyn freaked out. She wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll be fine." Millard had tried to comfort his long-standing friend, but had not received a response.

The strong-arm had never been a fan of blood, and when she thought about it, it made her stomach churn. When Millard was injured, she bit her lip and supported her friends generously. Bronwyn carefully brushed a caramel curl that had chosen to go into her eye.

"Mister Nullings, I-i'm just so scared for him." She whispered.

The invisible teen put a hand on her shoulder. "Bronwyn, it'll be alright." He said. 

She offered him a small smile. "I hope so."

* * *

-ONE WEEK AGO-

Elli Kuopus had not meant for the boy to be six. She only needed four years. But stupid her had took seven! How in the world was she supposed to explain this to her uncle?

The only reason she had chosen Him was because she needed to know the age of the person who she used. She felt bad for leaving him there. _Maybe I could go back..._

 _No. They will be at the carnival, looking for you. Haven't you done enough damage?_ Elli was sick and tired of herself screwing up things. _Elli, get it together._

"Elli?" She could overhear Uncle's harsh voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Uncle. I am over here." She said and walked carefully through the polished door. She saw Uncle Leonard's eyes light up.

"Good girl. Now, you know what to do."

"Yes. Go to the local bar at 6:00, order a few drinks, and seduce Kino to come into the ally. At that point you and Mark come with the others to get him." _It was all wrong. **This** was so wrong._ But Uncle nourished her, properly clothed her, took her in when she unintentionally made her brother three again, when he was only five. Two years can change a lot in a person.

She appreciated that better than anyone she knew.

* * *

-Now-

Uncle impulsively threw her away. Like Elli was trash. But all she thought about was the innocent boy. _I did that for nothing._ She tried moving it to the back of her mind. _He didn't deserve it._

_I should go to the carnival grounds. Maybe they'll be there in a week, and I can apologize._

That was her only good idea. She sat outside and found a spot under a bench. She curled up and sang her Mama's lullaby to herself.

_Oh, God. I've messed up._

* * *

Emma was PISSED. She didn't care what the others said. She didn't care there was no chance the girl was at the carnival today. She didn't care what anyone thought.

She thought of when Enoch had shown up at the loop. He had wasted no time in becoming friends with Victor, and through that, Abe. Abe hadn't exactly liked the boy. Enoch used to be such an envious fool. He constantly helped Victor with pranks and the three of them; Abe, Victor and Enoch, soon became as thick as thieves.

When Victor died, Abe turned on the younger boy. It had hardened the already harsh boy's heart. So when Abe left, Enoch O'Connor was the only one who didn't shed a tear. He was the only one who didn't seem to think either way. He completely sealed himself off in the basement. And that's how it was until Jacob arrived.

But none of that mattered now. She was going to find a way to help her friend.

* * *

Jacob was genuinely terrified for the boy of six. Enoch was ordinarily a major bonehead, but over the last week, Jacob was finally able to put on the other's skin and walk around in it.

He didn't know why Enoch could be such a bastard. He guessed it had something to do with Grandpa.

The previous week was riddled with little Enoch trying to convince him to help him carve. Fiona had blocked all knives after she discovered the note, so the six-year-old had figured out how to mold the clay into what he wanted. It was relatively good, and Jacob almost expected him to shove a heart inside, and allow it to sputter to life.

He had laughed at the boy's antics with the girls. He had nearly had a heart attack when the note came into play. He felt himself getting closer and closer to this version of Enoch and let it happen.

He didn't protest when Emma said she was going to find the girl. He didn't protest when she said she was going to go to the fairgrounds. And he didn't try to stop her. He knew as well as the next person that when you try to withhold a fire, especially the wildfire Emma was, you can get burned.

* * *

Claire could not figure out for the life of her, why everyone wanted to find the girl that made Enoch tiny. The golden-haired child figured it was silly. That girl was going to be coming in a week, why rush? Enoch seemed pretty happy, so why? Older kids were so strange.

Enoch always had held a soft spot for Claire though, and she couldn't tell why. Olive was the one who was always saying hello. Claire had given that up long ago. Enoch would still smile gently at her when she shows him something, or ask if he could bring it to life.

Olive, on the other hand, was terribly scared. More than scared. She had grown to sincerely love the younger Enoch. When he came to the loop over seventy years ago, she was the only one, besides Victor, who had tried to befriend him. Enoch had aggressively pushed her away, and she let him have his personal space.

The thing, though, was that she never stopped trying to become friends with him. She would leave candy outside the basement door or say a cheery "Hello!" whenever he would pass by. Enoch was always so closed off, and when he did come out, he would tease everyone. It made it so hard for Olive.

But she found it as a worthy challenge.

* * *

Horace was severely shaken. Enoch had hurt himself. Why did his peculiarity not work with the people he loved? He might of been able to prevent it!

It was hard to not condemn himself for everything. When you see the future, you feel the need to alter it, to oppose it. 

The other night, his friend had told him, "I love you." Three words that tore him apart. He loved all of his family, but his 118-year-old companion had a connection with him. Enoch recognized what it was like to be treated like he was trash as a kid. Both were forced to take on dreadful things they bitterly hated.

The key difference was, Horace fought against the restrictions of his overbearing parents. As soon as his beloved Mistress Peregrine found him, he did everything he could to fight what he was forced to be.

"You are not a man if you don't get dirty." Well, I positively hate dirt because of you! "Sewing and knitting are for women." Well, that's what Mémé taught me, so shut the hell up.

Enoch conformed to it. He became the cold hearted bastard his Father wanted. Horace felt bad for him, but Enoch still held a significant place in his heart.

* * *

Hugh told Fiona she should stay, considering her emotional state at the moment was not too good. Fiona refused, wanting to help in any way she could. 

Fi had gotten too attached. She hated herself for it.

Hugh was concerned about Fiona, and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled at him, and they knew they would do this the same way they always did things. Together.

* * *

All the peculiar children, from all over Devils Acre and the present, came together to help their friend. 

And Elli could feel their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, whoever thinks Enoch's Dad and Elli's Uncle are assholes, raise their hands.  
> 🙋


	8. Bittersweet

The carnival was bare. The fair that had been there was packed up. All that was left was a bench nobody had bothered taking down.

Emma shouldn't have been nervous. But still, a flame curled around her pinky, signaling to the others that she was indeed nervous. She frowned and shook her hand to put it out.

She suppressed it, but she really did love Enoch. He was there since Miss P. created the loop. He had transferred from a previous loop to this one, for reasons nobody knew. No one knew why to this day, save Miss Peregrine and Enoch himself.

Jacob took her hand and nodded at her. It's okay.

Emma sighed and told the peculiars, "Okay, we have thirty minutes to look. If the girl doesn't show up, we leave a note on that bench." She pointed to it, then frowned. There was someone sleeping under the bench.

"I'll check it out." Horace said, and he crept towards the figure. He heard soft sobbing and looked to see who it was. It was her. The 20-year-old version of the girl. Her hair was a mess, and she looked so... helpless.

Elli hadn't meant for the peculiars to find her. Nothing went the way she planned, so she should have expected it already.

Emma was about to walk up and yell at her until the sun went down, but was beat to it by Fiona, who didn't yell, but sent daggers the girl's way.

"Ahem." Emma started cautiously, trying to keep in her anger. "What the hell was that about?"

"You turned Enoch tiny, and now you have to change him back." Hugh said.

There was a large jumbling of words, as everyone wanted to be heard.

To everyone's surprise, she broke down. She sat on the ground and cried. She didn't stop until there were hiccups and she was obviously sorry.

"I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. Something's wrong with him; I could feel that. I shouldn't have chosen him. Someone with less pains inside would have been better." She said, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. It was a terrible idea."

"You think?" Jacob said.

Elli said, "I can feel the love you have for him, because I have his years. I feel his pain and his love. I feel his battle and hate myself for it. I didn't complete the process, and I'm sorry."

"Process?" Horace asked.

"Yeah. Otherwise, his older form will try to take control. It starts off appearing in mirrors, then slowly takes over the body. Soon, all that's left is a shell of whom you once knew, and the spirit of a savage within." She brushed some hair out of her face. "Luckily, two weeks is usually not enough time for it to take over."

"USUALLY?" Emma shrieked.

"What do you mean?"

"Enoch started seeing his older self in his reflection almost as soon as you withdrew his years." Horace said.

"Oh, God." She whispered. "You have to take me to him. There's a terrible monster waiting inside! His soul will fold in on itself!" She shook as she thought of her brother, who had almost did it himself. There were tentacles, and Elli had touched his head again. It was not a time she liked to remember.

"Turning him into a hollow?" Jacob said.

"What's a..." Elli started "It doesn't matter, we have to go!"

"Damned right we do." Emma said, and they led her to Jacob's backyard. It was just across town, and Elli felt herself shake with each passing minute.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

Time is almost up.

Tock, tick. Tock, tick.

Better hurry now.

And hurry they did. For this was their friend, and they didn't mind what happened to them, as long as he was okay.

* * *

Bronwyn looked at the boy, his cheek puffed up, and his head only just starting to heal. Reynaldo said Mother Dust discovered something that even she couldn't help with. 

Soon enough, Emma and the others burst through the door, with a very battered woman in tow. It was the girl from the fair; she had come to convert Enoch back.

"Let me see him." she said. Now was the time for Elli to prove how sorry she was.

She placed a hand on the little boys forehead, and slowly started breathing.

"Come on." She whispered. "Enoch. I'm coming to help you. You have to let me in."

Suddenly, there was a terrible crash, and Elli's eyes opened wide. Her pupils got smaller and smaller, until she essentially looked like a wight.

Her lips curled into a small smile, and the others got ready to fight.

"It's okay, children." An other-worldly voice came from her mouth. "I will tell you what is happening."

Emma held up a fireball, choosing to warn if anything happened to their friend.

"Your friend and the girl need to discuss."

"But, aren't you the girl?" Hugh asked.

"I am not." That was all she said.

What was going on?

* * *

Enoch cried softly to himself. He had woken up in a strange place, with a throbbing head, and no one he knew was in sight.

"Fiona?" Enoch called, "Horace? Bronwyn? Emma?"

He listened, but nobody came.

"Hugh? Millard? Olive?" He started screaming, "Claire? Somebody? Anybody?"

Suddenly, the boy of six looked up. In front of him, there was a woman, who had a kind look to her. She held out a small hand.

"I've been waiting for you." The girl had a pronounced American accent, like Jacob's, and Enoch took her hand. She smiled.

"Do you know why I am here?"

"To punish me for being bad?"

"No, Enoch, I'm here to help you become what you were once upon a time." She soothingly said.

Elli had never done it this far in before.

"What's your name?" Enoch asked.

"I am nobody."

"You have to be somebody, or you wouldn't be here!" Enoch rolled his eyes.

She laughed. "I guess so. Enoch, we are going to scroll through some memories. You have to tell me if you remember them."

"Okay." He said.

She reached up and scooped a cloud. She breathed in, and the cloud took to form. A doll like the ones he had made.

"Homunculus." Enoch said.

"Good. How about this?"

The cloud was now Miss Peregrine.

"The bird." Enoch's voice became slightly deeper with each answer, closer to his 13 year old self. 

"Good. Now, we are going to look at some not-so-sweet memories, is that okay?"

"Sure, ma'am." He said. 

She concentrated and pulled the cloud together.

"This?"

The cloud took shape of a little girl, hanging on to Enoch's knee.

"Matilda." He whispered.

"Who is Matilda? Tell me, so we can complete this."

"I don't want to." Enoch said, glaring at the girl.

"I see you are regaining more and more." Elli looked younger already, and she and Enoch were balancing out.

"Who is Matilda?"

"The girl who killed my mama." He whispered.

"Enoch, do you really believe that?" Elli asked.

"I think I know more about it then you." He snorted.

Elli frowned. "Fine, do you recognize this?"

A monster appeared, and Enoch and Elli jumped back. It was the same monster that had haunted Elli's dreams.

"It's those bloody hollows!" Enoch said, now looking as he was formerly. The 13 year-old was back, and Elli was glad.

"You ready to come back?" Elli said.

"Am I ever."

* * *

"What's happening to him?"

"Why is he shaking?"

"Do something, Elli!"

Elli was not there. There was only this girl who was shaking, same as Enoch.

"Enoch!" Emma yelled.

Fiona moved to see the boy, as she was worried about her friend. His eyes weren't white. They were pure black. Hugh took her back.

Jacob had half a mind to run over there and remove Elli's hands. But what if it didn't work? What if they both die?

"Mister Portman, how many... Oh my word!" Miss Peregrine had just come from another conference, and she was shocked to see her ward shaking violently.

"What is going on?" She asked, trying to regain her composition.

"I don't know, Miss P.!" Jacob said, "We are still trying to figure it out."

The noise that had hummed through the room dissipated.

Elli's eyes fluttered open. She took her hands off. SHe looked around the room, questioning the loos on the other's faces.

"What?" She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elli is Finnish, so any Finnish words I have put in are as follows,  
> Ystäväni- My friend

"What do you mean, what???" Hugh asked. Fiona tilted her head at the girl.

"It's over. Enoch _should be_ okay." Elli said, before turning to the sleeping boy. He was changing. Growing larger and morphing into the Enoch we know and love.

"I need to be certain. ' **Should be** ' is NOT an answer." Millard said, alerting the girl to his presence.

"You are invisible. What the hell?"

"You saw Emma have fire in her hands, why are you surprised?" Hugh asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fire?" Elli blinked owlishly.

"Yes, fire, did he st-st-stutter?" Enoch sat up and looked at the others. A broad grin crossed his face.

"Enoch!" Claire and Olive ran to him and gave him a hug.

Instead of pushing them away, he awkwardly patted their backs.

"Good to see you back, Enoch." Jacob said.

"I guess it's good to be back." He smiled awkwardly. Not muscles he used frequently, but still.

"Enoch, don't you dare frighten us like that." Emma scolded, but smiled.

Without turning around, Elli regarded the boy. "I see you are conscious, ystäväni."

Horace stood awkwardly on the side.

"Horace, you damn kid." Enoch said and looked at him. "No hello for your old pal Enoch?"

"Greetings, fellow human." Horace said. They shook hands, and Horace smiled. Then, out of nowhere, Enoch struck the back of Horace's head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"That's for knowing this would happen." Enoch grinned.

"Okay, I am confused." Elli tilted her head. "All of you have powers?"

"Yes, we do, Elli Kuopus." Horace said.

"How do you know my name?" Elli asked

"I have prophetic dreams," He said. "And you happened to be in one of them."

"That is a strange one." She said.

"So that's it? That's how you react?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"I've been doing unusual things since I was seven. Nothing really bothers me much anymore." Elli flicked her hair over her shoulder. 

"Miss... Kuopus. We need to speak right now." Miss Peregrine said.

"Okay?" Elli challenged the Bird with a questioning look.

They entrusted the children to inquire Enoch about everything.

"Enoch, I missed you." Claire said.

"Hey, Claire. You know what? I missed all of you too."

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. Enoch frowned.

"But don't get used to it!"

"Enoch is back." Emma sighed, before regarding her adoptive little brother.

Enoch let a slight laugh escape his lips. He really did miss them.

* * *

"Miss Kuopus, do you understand your powers?"

"Not really, Miss..." Elli started.

"Peregrine. Alma Lefay Peregrine." She stuck out her hand, and Elli took it.

"Describe to me what you know."

"I can take or give years."

"And.."

"If I don't right it in time, the subject turns into a monster." Elli said

"This could be a breakthrough about Hollowgasts." Miss Peregrine said.

"Hollowgast," Elli let the word roll off her tongue. "The American mentioned them. What are they?"

"Monsters with tentacles..."

"Coming from their mouths." Elli finished. She had seen it on her little brother.

"I have a feeling we are going to get very far in this." Miss Peregrine smiled.

* * *

That night at dinner, everyone laughed gaily, and everything was alright for once.

Elli tried out her ability on flowers, but it did not work. "Guess it only works on people?

Fiona nodded. She was still getting used to the idea of Elli being around the house. It made the seed-sprout a bit uneasy.

Enoch was terribly embarrassed, but still talked to the others. It wouldn't long till he was back in the basement. That's for sure.

Miss Peregrine had a long talk to Enoch about the suicide note. Enoch was uncomfortable, but he answered the questions.

And Elli would not stop bugging him about Matilda.

He tried giving her several flimsy excuses, before finally screaming at her. It was annoying, but Elli persisted regardless. She never did get that answer.

Fiona worked in the garden with Hugh, and Bronwyn and Emma would play with the little ones.

Millard would sit and read, and Horace would dream.

Enoch went back to being a basement mole rat, and Elli would watch sometimes. She was tempted to use her powers, many, many times. But did she use them? Alas, that is a tale for another time.

Everything seemed to get back to normal.

But, then again, was anything normal in a peculiar home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. This is my first completed longfic. (Well, not too long.)  
> If you request, I might throw in other peculiars for their own books. Elli has officially captivated my interest. Her peculiarity almost works like an ymbrynes, but can age forward people at will. Time. That was my theory how the Hollows were created. The time folded in on it'self, trapping the hollow souls inside.  
> Please Note: I havent read the 6th book yet, so...  
> This was mostly so I could write how I think Enoch's backstory is like.  
> We will see, won't we, _mes amies_?


End file.
